İnfitar Suresi/Özbekçe
}} {| border="1,5" style="blue-collapse:collapse;" |-align=center style="background-color: yellow " | Ayet No | Ayet Metni | Elmalı Meali (Orijinali) | Özbekçe http://www.tanzil.info | İngilizce Meali Pickthall) |- | 82/0 | بِسْمِ اللَّهِ الرَّحْمَٰنِ الرَّحِيمِ | Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın ismiyle. | Меҳрибон ва раҳмли Аллоҳнинг номи билан бошлайман. (Аллоҳ таоло ўз китобини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошлагани мусулмонларга ҳам ўрнак, улар ҳам доим ўз сўзларини ва ишларини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошламоқлари лозим. Пайғамбар алайҳиссалом ҳадисларидан бирида: "Эътиборли ҳар бир иш "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошланмас экан, унинг охири кесикдир", деганлар. Яъни, баракаси бўлмайди, охирига етмайди.) | In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful |- || 82/1 || إِذَا السَّمَاءُ انْفَطَرَتْ || Semâ çatladığı vakıt || Вақтики, осмон ёрилса. || When the heaven is cleft asunder, |- || 82/2 || وَإِذَا الْكَوَاكِبُ انْتَثَرَتْ || Ve Yıldızlar döküldüğü vakıt || Ва, вақтики, юлдузлар сочилиб кетса. || When the planets are dispersed, |- || 82/3 || وَإِذَا الْبِحَارُ فُجِّرَتْ || Ve denizler akıtıldığı vakıt || Ва, вақтики, денгизлар портлатилса. || When the seas are poured forth, |- || 82/4 || وَإِذَا الْقُبُورُ بُعْثِرَتْ || Ve kabirler deşildiği vakıt || Ва, вақтики, қабрлар остин-устин бўлса. || And the sepulchres are overturned, |- || 82/5 || عَلِمَتْ نَفْسٌ مَا قَدَّمَتْ وَأَخَّرَتْ || Bilir bir nefis: nedir takdîm ettiği ve te'hîr ettiği? || Ҳар бир жон нимани тақдим қилдию, нимани таъхир қилди- билади. || A soul will know what it hath sent before (it) and what left behind. |- || 82/6 || يَا أَيُّهَا الْإِنْسَانُ مَا غَرَّكَ بِرَبِّكَ الْكَرِيمِ || Ey insan! Ne mağrur etti seni o kerîm Rabbına? || Эй Инсон! Сени карамли Роббинг ҳақида нима ғурурга кетказди?! || O man! What hath made thee careless concerning thy Lord, the Bountiful, |- || 82/7 || الَّذِي خَلَقَكَ فَسَوَّاكَ فَعَدَلَكَ || Ki seni yarattı, düzenine koydu, tenasüb ve ı'tidal verdi || У сени тўла-тўкис ва мўътадил қилиб яратган зотдир. || Who created thee, then fashioned, then proportioned thee? |- || 82/8 || فِي أَيِّ صُورَةٍ مَا شَاءَ رَكَّبَكَ || Dilediği her hangi bir surette terkîb etti || Ўзи хоҳлаган суратда сени таркиб қилди. || Into whatsoever form He will, He casteth thee |- || 82/9 || كَلَّا بَلْ تُكَذِّبُونَ بِالدِّينِ || Hayır hayır, doğrusu siz dîni tekzîb ediyor, cezaya inanmıyorsunuz || Йўқ! Балки, сиз жазони ёлғонга чиқармоқдасиз! || Nay, but they deny the Judgment. |- || 82/10 || وَإِنَّ عَلَيْكُمْ لَحَافِظِينَ || Halbuki üzerinizde hâfızlar var || Ҳолбуки, устингиздан кузатиб турувчилар бордир. || Lo ! there are above you guardians, |- || 82/11 || كِرَامًا كَاتِبِينَ || Kiram kâtibler var || Улар ҳурматли, ёзиб тургувчилардир. || Generous and recording, |- || 82/12 || يَعْلَمُونَ مَا تَفْعَلُونَ || Her ne yaparsanız biliyorlar || Улар нима қилаётганингизни биладир. || Who know (all) that ye do. |- || 82/13 || إِنَّ الْأَبْرَارَ لَفِي نَعِيمٍ || Şüphesiz ki iyiler naîm içindedir || Албатта, яхшилар жаннатдадир. || Lo! the righteous verily will be in delight |- || 82/14 || وَإِنَّ الْفُجَّارَ لَفِي جَحِيمٍ || Ve şübhesiz ki fâcirler Cahîm içindedirler || Ва албатта, фожирлар жаҳаннамдадир. || And lo! the wicked verily will be in hell; |- || 82/15 || يَصْلَوْنَهَا يَوْمَ الدِّينِ || Din günü ona yaslanacaklardır || Улар у ерга қиёмат куни кирадир. || They will burn therein on the Day of Judgment, |- || 82/16 || وَمَا هُمْ عَنْهَا بِغَائِبِينَ || Ve ondan gâib olmıyacaklardır || Ва улар ундан ғойиб бўла олмайдир. || And will not be absent thence. |- || 82/17 || وَمَا أَدْرَاكَ مَا يَوْمُ الدِّينِ || Ve bildin mi nedir din günü? || Ва жазо куни нима эканини сенга нима билдирди? || Ah, what will convey unto thee what the Day of Judgment is! |- || 82/18 || ثُمَّ مَا أَدْرَاكَ مَا يَوْمُ الدِّينِ || Evet bildin mi nedir din günü? || Сўнг жазо куни нима эканини сенга нима билдирди? || Again, what will convey unto thee what the Day of Judgment is! |- || 82/19 || يَوْمَ لَا تَمْلِكُ نَفْسٌ لِنَفْسٍ شَيْئًا ۖ وَالْأَمْرُ يَوْمَئِذٍ لِلَّهِ || O gün ki kimse kimse için bir şey'e mâlik olmaz, emir o gün yalnız Allahındır || Ўша кунда ҳеч бир жон бошқа бир жон учун бирор нарса қилиш имконига молик эмасдир. У кунда барча иш Аллоҳнинг Ўзига хосдир. || A day on which no soul hath power at all for any (other) soul. The (absolute) command on that day is Allah's. |- Kategori:Portal:Özbekçe Kur'an